A Witches Heart
by AyanaRin
Summary: Medusa's adoptive sister is on the run from Medusa herself! She know's that the only one who can save her is Stein. But , will he cause more pain then he can help with? Oc X Stein Story Please read and review!


**A Witches Heart **

**Chapter One**

I remember the night I met him. It was storming outside and I was trying to escape my sister's wrath. I had lead my sister into Death City nd she hadn't realized that her guard was still down. My only chance was to find the great Meister , Dr. Stein himself. He was the only person that could protect me. Problem was , I couldn't find him . So I decided that I would release my barrier ,so now there were two witch soul's he could sense.

I continued to run through the street's when I suddenly sensed my sister's soul disappear. The bad thing is there was a man in the distance. I had gotten myself caught...  
The man was tall ,dressed in mostly white and it looked like stitches covered him. No doubt in my mind that he was Stein. I stood only a few feet away from him. I was tired and bloody from fighting her , I was also cold from the rain pouring on me. I could barely stand , I didn't know if I even stood a chance against him.

I did the only thing I could , I used what was left of my strength to reactivate my shield hoping that he wouldn't kill me. He looked interested in me and he began to walk toward's e but , I couldn't hold out any longer I fell to the ground unconscious. I didn't know how long I had been out , I woke up in a medium sized room that was covered in document's and file's. There was a computer in the room as well. I didn't see Stein anywhere. Where could he have gone. "Ah , you're awake now I see." I heard a male's voice say. I looked behind me and I noticed that I was laying over him. "I blushed deeply realizing I was in his lap. "What were you doing in Death City?" He asked me , with an emotionless look on his face. I didn't answer for a moment I was to scared of what was going to happen to me now that he knew I was a witch. Would he kill me? Would he take my soul? "You best bet right now would be to answer me, witch." He said in a somewhat angrier tone. I had no choice he was holding me down. "I was looking for you." I said ,quietly. He glanced down at me. " Oh? Is that right? Mind telling me why?"

I didn't think he'd believe what I was about to tell him but , that was the only chance I had. "I needed you'r help..." I told him. "Why would a witch such as yourself need help from the DWMA?"  
"Because my sister is trying to kill me...She's in your school." I explained. "Ah I see...Medusa is it? I have been suspecting her." He stated. "I looked away. "I can't tell you who..."

Everything was quiet for a few minuet's untill Stein shifted his position , I yelled loudly when he did. I don't know why I felt fine. Stein quickly moved me from the position I was in to me sitting on his knee facing away from him. He began to lift my shirt. "What happened to you?" He asked. "W-what do you mean?" I asked ,shyly. "There's a deep gash on your back. I can stitch it up for you." He said with a wicked grin. I have to admit that that grin scared the living hell out of me. I really didn't want him anywhere near me with all of the story's I have heard about him. He liked dissecting people, I didn't want to be dissected. He sat me on the couch and left the room to get his needle and thread , I wanted to leave , I really wanted to leave. But , if I left that would look a little to suspicious so I knew that I had to stay.

He came back into the room with that grin still on his face , I really found that grin of his unsettling. He sat back on the couch and began to sterilize the wound. Oh my god it felt like I was on fire , I wanted to sit in a corner and cry before I wanted whatever he used to sterilize on me again. He began to stitch me up as he was I decided I would ask him what he used. " Stein..." I barely said , I was still in shock. "Yes?" He replied. "What did you use to sterilize my wound" I questioned curiously. He laughed , "Oh that , it was lemon juice." He said ,chuckling to himself. "Why did you use lemon juice!" I yelled. "Because , it hurt you enough so that you'r body would numb itself so you wouldn't notice that you just ripped out three of your stitches."  
I glanced back at Stein noticing a lot of blood on his hand's. "O-oh..." I responded sulking. "Now this part may hurt." he explained as he placed his right hand on my inner thigh. What was he doing? I was blushing darkly , sure he was good looking but , this was a little to soon. "There , now just take it easy." He said , as he got up to wash his hand's. He looked over and saw me blushing. " Oh don't worry that was only so you wouldn't notice the fire." He smiled. "F-fire?" "Yes I used fire to close you'r wound's. What did you think I was going to do?" He asked. I blushed a deep red ,I knew he could tell what I was thinking. So I just looked away from him trying to hide how embarrassed I was. Stein walked back over to me. " So what do you plan on doing here? Are you going to help your 'Sister' ?" he said, somewhat callous . What I really imagined him saying was , "Are you going to help Medusa? Because I can rip you stitches out faster then I put them in *Insert Wicked creepy smile here*"

Of course when I looked at him he did have that creepy smile. "Come on you can tell me." I heard in a light whispered voice. His voice sent chill's down my spine. I didn't want to be here but , didn't have a choice. Stein was leaning closer to me he could tell that I was nervous , he placed his hand on my shoulder were part of the stitches were like he was getting ready to pull them out. I was frozen now I couldn't say a thing. He was going to kill me and nobody would know. I shut my eye's tightly when I noticed a burning sensation on my back , I knew it I was done for. But , strangely I didn't feel it anymore , I opened my eye's and I was lying on the couch again , I didn't see Stein anywhere. Was it a dream?

I got up and felt the agonizing pain in my back from the wound that my sister had given me. I looked around trying to find him , I didn't see anyone. I decided I would go outside.  
I opened the front door and I saw that it was daylight ,Stein was probably at the Academy so I thought it would be best to stay here until he got back.  
So I sat back down on the couch wondering when he would get here. I knew one thing I had to change clothe's. I doubt Stein had any female clothes so I would have to leave to find some.  
Where could I go though? i didn't want Medusa to find me and I didn't want Stein to think I was trying to escape. Maybe I should just wait.


End file.
